The Three Words He Never Said
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: His one last wish - To hear three words straight from the mouth of the man he loved most. But Genesis never got them. Sephiroth/Genesis Angsty Fluff.


I make Genesis such a whore. Squall, Zack and now Sephiroth... and kinda Angeal too...

Anyway, this is kinda angsty-fluff, thought of randomly. Win!

Disclaimer - I don't own any of these sexy bitches. Especially Lazard, he's far too sexy for me DX 

* * *

**Three Words He Never Said…**

aka

**To Ruin The Silence, To Break A Heart.**

Genesis Rhapsodos was a man full of insults and self-centred ignorant statements, but he was a man of very few dreams and even fewer wishes.

Everyone knew of his dream to be a hero.

Some knew of his dream to share an apple with _his _hero, Sephiroth.

None, not even Angeal, knew of his only wish – to be loved by the general himself.

Now, Sephiroth was a man who never knew love. 

He never had a mother, never had a family, never had a first crush or a heart break, so when he developed weird feeling deep inside him for the young redhead SOLDIER, he retreated in confusion. However, unlike Sephiroth, Genesis was incapable of keeping his emotions to himself.

But Genesis didn't mind Sephiroth's evident nervousness when they were alone, sharing a tent on a mission in Wutai, nor did he mind the fact that the General tensed up every time he kissed him.

What he did mind was the silence. 

The silence that followed whenever he said anything other than idle chitchat to his silver haired lover. It was one of the main causes of his habit of reciting LOVELESS lines – he feared silence more than anything. He feared Sephiroth's silence being a negative reaction to his words, but he cleverly disguised such feelings behind a mask of being in love with his own voice. 

His one wish branched off to a couple of sub-desires, a few of which had already been fulfilled. Sephiroth had kissed him… well Genesis had kissed Sephiroth and hadn't been pushed away or slapped. Then there was the first night of their intimate relationship that, once again, had been initiated by the redhead. Then there was that one night when the General left his affection show and he had taken the smaller SOLDIER out into the wilderness outside of Midgar and held him until the sun rose the following morning. After that night, Sephiroth had started warming up to the fact that Genesis and the feeling he had for the redhead were going nowhere and were to stay with him until he died. 

But the one thing Sephiroth never did over all the years was actually tell Genesis how he felt, because he couldn't. He didn't understand love, let alone know that that was what he had. Then again the redhead had never uttered a word of it either, but not because he didn't know how to, he was too afraid of rejection to open his mouth – it was the one thing he could never say.

"Sephiroth," Genesis started, leaning down to the General over his desk. "I have to go to Wutai this afternoon,"

That caught the green-eyed man's attention and he glanced up to his lover. He raised his hand to gently cup around the redhead's pale cheek. "Be careful,"

Genesis smiled, though inside he was crying. If he couldn't get the words out of Sephiroth's mouth now, he never would. "Of course I will,"

Sephiroth mirrored his smile, oblivious and content throughout. He brought the 1st Class down to his lips, and softly kissed him before the standing redhead pulled away. As he did so, Sephiroth noted his solemn expression, not smug or cold, just solemn – an expression he'd never seen across his face. 

"Genesis, are you alright?"

"I'm fine,"

"You sure?"

Genesis nodded and turned to leave. "I won't be back for a while…"

As the door shut, Sephiroth lowered his gaze back to his assessments, barely noticing the words "_The three words. You never said them…_"

A week later, reports had declared the scarlet SOLDIER missing. A few believed he was dead, though Angeal and Sephiroth both knew otherwise. 

Over the course of a month, Genesis' last, muffled words took their effect on the General. He had declined a mission to go find and retrieve his lover because he couldn't think of what to say.

He had many sleepless nights, in which he'd lie in bed, not only wanting the redhead's head resting on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as he did every night, but wanting something on the tip of his tongue. He'd sit in the darkness with his phone ready to speed dial the MIA SOLDIER, but many a time it died from lack of battery before the General had a thought.

The night the freshly 1st Class Zack had been sent to Banola, Sephiroth gave up thinking. He didn't want to speak – but then he didn't have to. He tapped a few keys on his phone - typing the only three words he knew - then pressed send.

Genesis sat in his old bedroom, amongst memories of his happy childhood. Outside of this room were nothing but bad memories and a world owned by Shin-Ra. He blotted out the thought that he himself was nothing more than an experiment by Shin-Ra to make the perfect human. More than anything, outside of this room was a world with Sephiroth – or so he'd have liked to have thought. He couldn't lie to him self, he still loved the General more than anything. 

He wouldn't have left everything – abandoned his one dream – if Sephiroth would've just said how he felt.

Just three simple words could have prevented everything.

He glanced out of the window as his old phone vibrated in his pocket. He picked it up, expecting another call from Lazard that he would just ignore, but instead found a message from his lover.

Inside were three words. 

As he read them, tears welled up inside his aquamarine eyes. How could Sephiroth still be so ignorant!

It was then he decided he'd reject everything of his former life. 

He'd go on living for unnecessary revenge.

**I**

**Miss**

**You**

* * *

Yeah, basically, I got the idea for this when listening to Darren Hayes "I Miss You" off his debut solo album "Spin" - amazing Album, you should check it out : )


End file.
